1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of detection and identification of analytes, using novel compositions and apparatus comprising one or more nucleic acid ligands operably coupled to an organic semiconductor. More particularly the present invention relates to methods of use of organic semiconductor chip technology, flow cell technology or magnetic filter separation technology, along with compositions comprising nucleic acid ligands, to identify analytes. The present invention further relates to the detection, identification and neutralization of chemical and biological warfare agents.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a great need for the development of methods and apparatus capable of detecting and identifying unknown chemical and biological agents (herein referred to as analytes), which include but are not limited to nucleic acids, proteins, illicit drugs, explosives, toxins, pharmaceuticals, carcinogens, poisons, allergens and infectious agents. Possible approaches to this problem include the use of nucleic acid microchip technology or magnetic bead technology. Although these technologies are known for various applications (e.g., Hacia et al, 1996; Shoemaker et al., 1996; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,518; 4,230,685; 4,677,055; 4,695,393; 5,861,242; 5,578,832), the present invention provides a novel and unexpected use of these technologies to detect and identify unknown analytes.
As one skilled in the art will readily appreciate, any method, technique or device capable of such detection and identification would have numerous medical, industrial and military applications. For instance, such methods, techniques and devices could be employed in the diagnosis and treatment of disease, to develop new compounds for pharmaceutical, medical or industrial purposes, or to identify chemical and biological warfare agents.
Current methods, techniques and devices that have been applied to identification of chemical and biological analytes typically involve capturing the analyte through the use of a non-specific solid surface or through capture deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA) or antibodies. A number of known binding agents must then be applied, particularly in the case of biological analytes, until a binding agent with a high degree of affinity for the analyte is identified. A labeled antiligand (e.g., labeled DNA or labeled antibodies) must be applied, where the antiligand causes, for example, the color or fluorescence of the analyte to change if the binding agent exhibits affinity for the analyte (i.e., the binding agent binds with the analyte). The analyte may be identified by studying which of the various binding agents exhibited the greatest degree of affinity for the analyte.
There are a number of problems associated with current methods of chemical and biological agent identification. It takes a great deal of time and effort to repetitiously apply each of the known labeled antiligands, until an antiligand exhibiting a high degree of affinity is found. Accordingly, these techniques are not conducive to easy automation. Current methods are also not sufficiently robust to work in the heat, dust, humidity or other environmental conditions that might be encountered, for example, on a battlefield or in a food processing plant. Portability and ease of use are also problems seen with current methods for chemical and biological agent identification.